


A Haunting: Curse Of The Demon

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: A Haunting (TV), Dragon Ball
Genre: Because of her past, Dark, Dark history with the land, Demon Sage, Depressed goku, Depressing, F/M, Goku does end up killing himself, Goku finds out about Sage's past, Goku hangs himself, Goku self harms, Haunting, Horror, In someway Sage loved Goku, Might make a second part but idk, Nightmares, Sage does end up regretting in killing Goku, Sage does get protective of Goku when he brings over Chi-Chi, Sage harms Goku, Sage is jealous, Sage leads Goku to suicide, Sage made Goku's life a living hell, Sage makes any men who lives on the land kill themselves, Sage was a sex slave, She was just afraid to be hurt, Was made for Halloween but never finished it, mention of rape, mention of self harming, mention of suicide, restless nights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: When Goku thought about having a place for himself, he didn't think the house will be a nightmare itself. Things moving on its own, the walls bleeding, a scream of a girl echoing in his head. What has he seriously gotten himself into
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Hinted at Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Haunting: Curse Of The Demon

_**October 19th, 2019. Saturday; 8:07 pm** _

A sound of a car pulling up into the driveway seems to echo the quiet land. No one for a few miles; pays to be living in the country. A young man, about 22, steps out of the car and looks at the house. He peeks at the field next to him and takes a deep breath with a small smile on his face. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home," he said to no one. He looks around, getting his scenery in before he went to the trunk of his car and opens it, taking out a backpack and a couple of suitcases, shuts the trunk, then makes his way up the steps. He sets the suitcases down to pull out the key and unlocks the door. Cringing slightly by how creaky and loud the door was as it opens. Dust and cobwebs flew and detach itself from the door. Dust flying around in the dark room from the light breeze outside. The young man walks in, a bit on edge, looking around. "Well it could be worse." He said, walking to the stairs and looking up. He sets his stuff there to go back to the door and close it while also looking for lights, dusting off his hands as he heads back to his stuff and heads upstairs for much needed sleep  
  
  
  


**_October 20th. Sunday; 3:00 am_ **

The young man groans softly. Slowly waking up to feeling so cold yet feeling like he will throw up. He quickly gets off his bed and runs into the bathroom, throwing up. He spits out the taste and what was left in his mouth as he sits on his knees, breathing heavily with deep chills down his spine from the bitter cold. "A window must be open," he settles with himself. After five more minutes, he shakily gets up, washes out his mouth, and flushes the toilet

At that moment a sound of what sounds like something shattering comes from downstairs that causes the man to jump and and whip his head to look past his room to the staircase. The man slowly creeps out of the bathroom back into his room, listening for anything else

Low voices soon start to rise in almost a yelling match and the man quickly leaves his room. "HEY! WHOEVER IS THERE GET OUT! I CALLED THE COPS AND THEY'LL BE HERE SOON!" He shouted, his heart beating roughly in his chest as he tiptoes down the stairs to see what's going on. 'The idea of calling the cops doesn't sound too bad if this is a robbery,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe you should listen to yourself, Goku. GREAT advice,' he scuffed, shaking his head at how paranoid he is

As the wall seems to get less, Goku crouches down almost on his hands and knees to peak around the corner where on the floor was a girl who sounded like she was crying. Goku raises his eyebrows and looked around, making sure nobody is near as he stands up and slowly approaches the girl. "Ma'am, you okay?" He whispered, reaching out to touch her before suddenly she stands up and faces him, letting out a horrible screeching as her skin is pitch black/gray, red eyes, sharp teeth, and claws for nails. The lights exploded, the kitchen comes to life with everything flying out of the cupboard, the sink on and quickly filling up. Goku cowards and covers up his ears, screaming in fear as everything went dark and quiet. He breathes heavily and looks around. His heart going crazy in his chest, cold sweat sticking to his skin, and a burning sensation in his arm makes him grab it, feeling something wet and sticky and the smell of blood hits his nose. He whimpers, not wanting to be here for the night, runs to the front door to grab his keys before out the door to his car. He starts his vehicle and drove off to the nearest ER and a motel. Never looking back as he felt like he was being watched from the windows and he needed to get out of there NOW


End file.
